


Tonight's the Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides he needs to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Alyjude. She has made it her personal mission to corrupt me into writing more slash. Thanks also to my betas Lilith and T'Val

## Tonight's the Night

by Lori J

Author's disclaimer: Hmm, they don't belong to me. I'd like to own them and then I could do whatever I wanted to them...wait, I already do that don't I?

* * *

Tonight's the Night  
By: Lori J 

"Was not!" 

"Was too!" 

"Chief, you are such a liar. I was standing right there. You can't deny it. I know all and see all." Jim stops in front of his desk. "You were watching 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'." 

"No, I wasn't! You don't understand. I was channel surfing and the batteries in the remote stopped working. So, you see, I was forced to watch Buffy." I also stop and put my hands on my hips. I glare at Jim who just stares impassively back at me. I attempt to make my glare intimidating, but it doesn't work. The corner of Jim's mouth starts to twitch. And what a lovely mouth it is. Nicely shaped lips that look very kissable... //Snap out of it Blair! Jim Ellison is as straight as they get. You've seen arrows that look crooked next to him. Just resign yourself to the fact that you can lust after your roomie, but you can never act on it. // 

Cocking his head slightly to the right, Jim leans closer to me, and says softly, "You can't lie to me, remember?" Christ! I _hate_ it when he does that. 

"God dammit, Jim! How many times have I told you not to monitor me? You know, sometimes you take this Blessed Protector thing too far." He's right of course, I am lying. I was watching Buffy. Not for the reason Jim thinks. To hell with Buffy, Xander does it for me! My annoyance at having been caught obfuscating, or rather caught lying, quickly gives rise to anger. Lucky for Jim, Simon yells for us. 

"Ellison! Sandburg! My office!" We both turn to look at Simon. He does not look pleased. In fact, he looks downright pissed. And a pissed off Simon Banks was not a good thing, not a good thing at all. There were legends that said on a clear day you could hear Simon Banks shouting all the way down in lock-up. I believe them. There are nights I hear that voice in my sleep. 

"Oh, shit," I say. As Jim and I walk into the office, I frantically try to remember if I have done anything wrong in the past few days. "Jim, do you know what this is about? And was not." I whisper Sentinel-soft. 

"No. And was too." 

I don't have a chance to reply as Simon closes the door. "Take a seat, gentlemen. I have just come from a very interesting meeting with the commissioner. Would you like to know what he said to me?" Neither Jim nor I answer, thinking it's a trick question. "He said, and I quote, 'You've got a pretty fucking high clearance rate, Banks. Who's responsible for it?' To which I replied, 'Why my best team, Ellison and Sandburg.' The commissioner responded to that by saying 'Fine, tell them they'll be accompanying me to this evening's dinner party at the mayor. I need something to show off.'" Simon looks at us expectantly. 

"Dinner party?" said Jim, wrinkling his nose at the thought. He looks so cute when he does that! 

"Yes, dinner party. Fancy dress, fancy women, and fancy food. You two will be attending tonight as guests of the commissioner. Better make sure you get your bow ties on straight. Any screwups and he will not be a happy camper. That said, I'm damn glad it's you guys going and not me." Satisfied, Simon takes a cigar from his pocket and inhales deeply. 

"But, Simon, I have a class tonight." I didn't really, but Simon didn't need to know this. I was concerned with one thing and one thing only. Jim in a tux. The image alone was enough to make my jeans a little uncomfortable. Good thing I wore the long flannel shirt today. 

"Cancel it. You're both going. Now, get out of my office. You have the rest of the day off." Making a shooing motion with his hand, Simon ushers us back into the bullpen. 

"This sucks!" How to get out of this? 

Jim slings an arm around my shoulders. I relax into it. Hey, I take my pleasure where I can get it. Can you blame me? Two and a half years and no sex. Sex with a man, that is. None, nada, zip, zero. I can't take the chance that Jim will smell a guy on me. Even if I showered, I would still worry. I've dated girls since moving into the loft, and even though Jim likes to joke about table legs, he's not quite right. Most of them were just friends that knew I had a thing for Jim. Some were more that friends, like Christine. Those relationships never lasted very long. Het sex is nothing compared to having a man inside you. To know that he is claiming you, making you his own. I want Jim to do that. I know it'll never happen, but a guy can dream can't he? 

"C'mon, Chief. We've got a dinner party to go to." 

* * *

He thinks I don't know. He thinks that he hides everything so well. He thinks I can't see the hunger in his eyes when he looks at me. For an anthropologist, he really missed the boat on this one. I've done almost everything but throw myself at him. Is he blind? Why do you think I walk around in my boxers half the time? Why do you think I touch him all the time? It's progressed a lot further than friendship. Only problem is Blair hasn't figured out that I feel the same way. 

But that changes tonight. Tonight, I make him mine. No more of this fucking around. One of us has to take the initiative and I know it won't be him. He's too afraid that I'll reject him. I could never reject him. Blair Sandburg is the other half of my soul. 

I listen to his heartbeat skyrocket when I put my arm around his shoulders. Oh, yeah, tonight's the night. 

* * *

Jim has this 'look' on his face. This look is starting to worry me. It's like he has something up his sleeve and is dying to share it. This is what worries me. By nature, Jim Ellison does not _share_ , he _represses_. 

As we head back to the loft, I find myself trying to look at Jim without looking like I'm looking at him. I gotta start going to bed earlier or something. That didn't even make sense to me! So here I am, trying to stare at the big guy out of the corner of my eye, wondering what he's being so damn smug about. 

I'll get him alone later and force him to talk. 

* * *

Blair is staring at me. Oh, he's trying to hide the fact that he's staring, but I know he is. Apparently he's realizing that something is up. Oh, Sandburg, if you only knew what's up. Well, right now, _I'm_ up. Shit! Hope he doesn't notice. Where was I? Oh, yes. What shall I do with my beautiful Guide? I want nothing more than to pull the truck over right now and kiss him. I want to unzip his jeans and suck his brains out through his dick. I can do it too. I've been told I have a talented mouth. 

I look over at him. Now he's staring out the window, lost in thought. God, I want him so bad my teeth ache. I just want to reach over and run my fingers through his hair. I want to kiss those lips. I want... 

What the hell. Go for it, Ellison. There may never be a better time. 

I whip the truck into an alley and park. Blair is looking at me like I lost my mind. Maybe I have, but it's never felt so right. 

I reach down and unbuckle my seatbelt. He's still staring at me, though now there is something else in his eyes. Hope. I slide across the seat until I'm next to him. 

"J-Jim? What's going on man?" His voice cracks a little. 

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Chief," I murmur. I slowly put my arms around him. He jumps a little, but relaxes almost immediately. 

"Jim?" 

"Shh." He shifts around so that he is facing me. The pupils in his eyes grow until black almost consumes blue. His breathing quickens and his heart rate does too. "You OK with this?" I want to be sure. Want him to be sure. 

The only response is a soft sigh. His hand reaches out and touches my cheek. Caresses it. "I love you, Jim." Blair leans into me and I know what he wants. I lower my lips to meet his. 

* * *

Jim just kissed me. Jim Ellison just kissed me. Maybe you didn't hear that. Jim. Kissed. Me. It was tentative at first, like he still wasn't sure I wanted this, then more insistent. I opened my mouth to his questing tongue. This was better than I'd ever hoped, ever dreamed. 

Finally, finally, the kiss ends. He pulls back and looks at me. Then he smiles. I swear to God, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Jesus Christ, Blair. That was incredible." His voice is low and rough, filled with passion. 

"I know." No one has ever accused me of being a bad kisser. Hey, it's a talent. Either you're born with it or you're not. "You're incredible." 

We kiss for awhile longer until Jim realizes that we don't have much time to get ready for the dinner. We rush back to the loft, take a quick shower, together of course. Unfortunately, there isn't time for much more than a quick kiss here and there. The kisses promise me a night to remember. 

* * *

I love Blair Sandburg. He loves me. Can life get any better than this? It will tonight. I am going to rock his world. 

I'm standing at the kitchen sink, rinsing a few dishes off when I hear Blair behind me. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my back. We stay like that for a moment. Putting the dishes down, I turn in his embrace so that I face him. I wrap my arms around him and just hold on for awhile. This just feels so right. Great, now I sound like a bad movie. It's true though. My hands, apparently having discovered a mind of their own, move slowly downward, coming to rest on his cute little butt. Out of curiosity, I give his cheeks a squeeze. He moves closer to me and sighs. 

I feel his hands moving downward until they reach the button on my pants. Blair unbuttons them, slides the zipper down, and slips his hand in. He gently grabs me and starts stroking. I'm lost in a haze of pleasure. Fuck. If he can do that with his hand, imagine what he can do with his mouth. 

"Shit! We've gotta go, Jim. We're going to be late." Blair exclaims. Pulling his hand out of my pants, he zips and buttons them. "C'mon, man. Let's go!" 

What just happened? Wasn't I just getting the best handjob of my life? What does he mean, late? Damn, that fucking dinner party. "Huh?" I manage to squeak. 

Blair starts laughing. "Sorry, Jim. But we're going to be late as it is. And as much as I'd love to keep going... I don't want to get in trouble either. Just how would we explain it to Simon? 'Sorry Simon, we were late because Jim wanted to fuck my brains out?' Yeah, that would go over big!" He moves closer to me, until his face nearly touches mine. "But after we get home..." He says suggestively. His tongue darts out and licks my lips. 

Then he's gone, the loft door closing behind him. Reality starts to set in. Oh, he is going to _pay_ for this. I follow him out the door yelling, "You just wait till we get home, Chief! You are in so much trouble." I hear his laughter echo through the stairwell. 

"You have to catch me first!" 

That shouldn't pose a problem. He'll never know what hit him. 

As I head downstairs, I contemplate sending Simon some of those cigars he likes so well. I really should thank the man. If he hadn't made us go to this stupid party, I would have had to think of another way to make Blair mine. Although I will need to speak to him about the way he checks out Blair's ass when he thinks no one is watching. 

The End 


End file.
